Bath Times and the Big Bed
by monkeygirl77
Summary: A snap shot of the life of a little Michael as he grows up under the watchful eye of his Father. Despite what you might think he was stubborn and mischievous as a fledgling.


The sound of childlike laughter filled the room and an exasperated Father collasped forward as the streaking toddler out ran Him again. The little one stopped right in front of door to turn and look back, eyes sparkling with delight and mischeif.

Bath time was not a fun time.

This happened every time.

"Now you knew this was coming. I did warn you. Remember when you thought it would be fun to play in the mud pits? This is what happens when you play in the mud pits."

"But I no like bath!"

"I know you don't. But you're going to like it even worse when all that mud dries over your wings. It's going to be itchy and yucky and you won't be able to fly so good."

He sat back, no longer looking to chase His fledgling son around, and leaned over to turn off the water as the tub filled up full. Toys floated in the warm steaming water and bubbles drifted with the currant.

"But I'm not going to force you to take a bath. You just won't be able to sleep in the big bed either. Daddy took a bath and He doesn't want His bed to get all dirty."

That broke through the din of the childlike tantrum of detesting bathtime. Little eyes widened and filled with clear tears, glistening in the light, and a little lip jutted out in a pout.

"Not sleep in big bed? But Daaaaaaddddyyyyyy!"

The fledgling detested sleeping in his own bed, preferring the warmth and company of his Father instead. Daddy told him stories and played games with him in bed. He didn't want to go alone.

He held out His arms and beckoned the fledgling to Him, His heart breaking at the sight of tears. This was not His idea, to make the little one cry, He merely had wanted to convince him of getting into the bath and all the good that would come of it.

Sniffling the little one scurried across the floor and cuddled into his Parents chest.

"Michael will you please take a bath for Daddy?"

Little Michael turned to look up at his Father and nodded his head, "I sleep on the big bed?"

Father chuckled and nodded, pressing a kiss to the little one's temple, "Yes, if you get clean then you may sleep in the big bed with me."

Michael sniffled and nodded, looking over at the bubble filled tub.

"Toys Daddy?"

Those arms lifted him higher to peek into the tub, down at the boats and ducks, "Of course there are toys. What sort of monster do you think I am?"

Michael giggled as fingers tweaked playfully at his side, "Daddy you not a monster."

He chuckled fondly and rubbed a hand down the back of His little fledglings head. Lifting the little thing up with ease He set him gently in the warm sudsy water. Michael giggled and splashed his hand down on the top spraying water everywhere.

Reaching over his head for the Feather Soap, and then reached for his little wing closest to Him, Michael purred as He scrubbed through feathers, picking dirt from under the particular sensitive spots carefully as to not harm him. Wings were sensitive things.

"Time for your feetsies."

Father held out a hand expectantly for one of the little feet. Michael giggled and held up his left foot ready for washing. Taking it in hand He scrubbed the little toes and then the sole, and exchanged it for the right.

Play time for a few minutes.

A bit of a splashing war.

And then he was ready to get out. Michael yawned and raised his arms to be picked up. His Parent smiled down at him and produced a towel, wrapping it around him as He lifted him up from the tub.

"Are you sleepy now Little One?"

Michael nodded and yawned again, laying upon His shoulder, and nuzzling his wet little head into His neck.

"I sleepy now Daddy."

Stroking his hair the Father emptied the tub and rubbed a towel over his head, drying his dark hair as He walked from the bathroom to the bedroom. Little bottoms laid out ready for him on the bed.

Michael detested sleeping in a shirt.

Sitting on the edge of the 'big bed' He set His little angel in His lap, reaching for the bottoms. He made quick work of drying his little legs and slipped the teeny shorts on.

Michael yawned again and cuddled into His chest, little thumb slowly edging closer and closer to his mouth, he was close to dropping off especially after such a fun day he'd had.

"Ready for bed Love?"

He smiled adoringly as the fledgling nodded off, thumb planted in his mouth, Michael jolted awake at the soft sound of Daddy's voice.

"Sleepy time Daddy?"

Tucking them both in softly, He smiled, kissing his little temple, Michael cuddled in close and his eyes slid shut, his thumb still firmly placed in his mouth.

"Yes, it's sleepy time My little one."


End file.
